The Closed Door
by Aurian-Royal-Sisters
Summary: What happens when Sakura opens a door, she thought she once closed.
1. Chapter 1 I Dont

_What happens when the door that you closed opens a door you thought you locked?_

_***Warning! Bad Grammar and Spelling will be seen!***_

_**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Card Captors Sakura and pray I never do.**_

_**I Don't**_

_Sakura Kinomoto sat in her dressing room. She had on a long white dress her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji made for her and her name sake flower in her hair, as well as in her bouquet. She sighed she was only 16 and already she was getting married. "Sakura-chan, are you ready yet?" Sakura looked up to find Meilin Li the cousin of her fiancé, Syaoran Li. "No, Meilin-chan, I'm not ready. I'll never be ready. I don't love your cousin." Meilin smile softly to her friend. "Please your parents went through the trouble of giving you a Christian wedding. It's supposed to give you luck," Sakura just shook her head, "Luck? For an arranged marriage?" Sakura groaned, what had this world come to?_

_Syaoran smiled as his best friend, Yamazaki Takahashi, his cousin, Eriol Hiirigizawa, and his soon-to-be brother-in-law, Touya Kinomoto gave him advice. He was getting married on his 16 birthday. Eriol did some last minute touch-ups on Syaoran as Touya spoke to him, "Don't hurt Sakura. Be good to her." Touya shook his fist playfully at the young boy._

_**Flashback-2 months ago**_

"_**Okaa-san. Why? I don't even like the Li boy." Nadeshiko Kinomoto shook her head patiently at her daughter. "I know but your Otou, Onii, and I need the money. Kaho is pregnant and your Otou is sick. The Li boy does have a name you know, it's Syaoran." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Really? I thought he was just a nameless face, not a FACLESS NAME," Sakura roared at her mother not having seen Syaoran for a pan of 5 years. Her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, used to work for the Li's before being diagnosed with prostate cancer. "Sakura-san you don't talk to mother that way." Sakura glared at her older brother, "Shut up! That's easy for you to say. You married for LOVE. I'm forced into an arranged marriage with a boy I hate." "Sakura-chan….Sakura-chan…."**_

_**End Flashback**_

"_Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan." Sakura was brought from her thoughts to find her friends, Tomoyo, Naoko_ _Yanagisawa, Meilin, and Chiharu Mihara, looking at her. "Are you okay Sakura? You looked distant." Sakura sighed once more and stood. "The march is starting?" Her friends could only nod their heads, as they looked at her unusually emotionless eyes until she flipped her veil over her head and walked into the hall. "Poor Sakura-chan, she usually smiling and perky", Naoko said, unshed tears in her eyes. "Not anymore. Our little Sakura-chan had to leave Shatoa because her parents are marring her off."_

_The wedding procession made its way down the aisle. Syaoran pulled the veil from in front of Sakura's face and was met with expressionless eyes which he once saw hold so much joy. "If someone thinks these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." "I object", was heard through the crowd and everyone looked behind themselves to see Shatoa Hiriigawa in the opened back church straddled over his motorcycle, "I love her." Sakura ran to her love and jumped on the bike, "I'm sorry Syaoran; my answer would have been `I don't'." With that they drove off._

_**Short chapter yea I know but hey this is only my second fanfic. I'm having problems with my first, losing inspiration and motivation. Help me!**_

_**Anyways please review and suggestions are welcome I don't want this one to turn out like my first one.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Its you

It's been a few years, what do you think of me now?

***Disclaimer: I have, do, and always will own Cardcaptor Sakura. Now, before the pain killers wear off let me say I also own you.*******

**It's you******

Sakura was walking through the mall, Shatoa's credit card in hand. She had her phone to her ear, "But love, I'm begging you please come home. You know if your brother sees you he's taking you home with him", could be heard on the other side. "Don't worry Sweety, I'm 19 he can't legally take me home against my will." She could hear him roll his eyes on the other side of the phone and giggled. "Fine Saku-chan, but be sure to get home before dark." She smiled, "Yes, sir!" she said into the phone before hanging up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran was standing in the game store with Yamazaki, who was purchasing just about the whole store. Yamazaki turned to Syaoran and out the window he saw her, Sakura. _Oh crap, I can't let him see her._ "Hey, Li. Come over here and check this game out." Syaoran rolled his eyes emphasizing his annoyance with a loud sigh. "What stupid game is it this time." Yamazaki had been seeing Sakura in the mall for a month now and always threw a random game in Syaoran's face to distract him. The only problem was she was standing in front of the store looking at something. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Barbie's Paradise Island?" Yamazaki blinked once, twice, "Umm...yea, wouldn't Fanran love this?" Syaoran gave him a look that said 'What are you hiding?' Slowly Syaoran turned to the front of the store and caught sight of Sakura as she began to leave. On impulse he ran to catch her as she walked into Victoria's Secret. He blushed, swallowed and then walked in behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>*Sakura's POV*<p>

I felt a tap on my shoulder, thinking it was a store clerk I spun around with a smile on my face. It soon died as I saw who it was. Before I could think I spoke, "It's You." He visibly flinched at the ice in my voice, I didn't even know it was there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Syaoran POV*

I tapped her on the shoulder; she must have been expecting someone because she turned around quickly with that smile that could light the world. It died a little too quickly for me. Then very coldly and surprised she said simply "It's you." I flinched.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Normal POV*

Syaoran tried to smile at her but he knew he looked uncertain. "Hi Saku..", she cut him off, "It's Kinomoto to you." His smiled brightened, "That's good", Sakura quirked an eyebrow, "It means you didn't marry that biker." Sakura stared off pass Syaoran. Why hadn't Shatoa proposed to her yet? No...he'd do it, in his own time. "So what if I hadn't? I need to go. Goodbye Li-san." She turned and left after that.

Sakura walked in the door and leaned back on it breathing hard. Shatoa looked at her concerned, "Love, what's wrong." She looked at him with a look that said, 'you're not gonna like this', "I saw Li-san today at the mall. I didn't even get to buy that 'thing' I wanted." He frowned at her mention of Syaoran's name but smiled at her mention of the 'special outfit' she went to buy. "Don't worry about him, he didn't hurt you right?" She shook her head, "Then don't worry." 


	3. Chapter 3 It should have been prevented

My world has gone dark.

***Disclaimer: (Standing in front of the Founding Fathers) The old coots in the powdered wigs are making me say this. (Deep inhale) . (Exhale) Enjoy the chapter. Are you happy now? (All judges nod their heads as she mumbles something about stupid powdered wigs.)******

**It should have been prevented******

_***Sakura's POV***__****_

It's been an entire week since I saw him. Him, I couldn't even bring myself to say his name. I didn't even dear tell Shatoa I still thought about it. I especially didn't tell him my magic had predicted a problem. I had been begging him to stay off his bike. So maybe we'd be safe for now. I stood at the stove flipping the omelet in the frying pan waiting for him to wake up. "I smell ham", I smiled and turned around, "Are you sure it's ham you smell? Could it be turkey, or bacon?" He stopped and thought, I wouldn't let him pass me through the narrow kitchen door. It was a game we played every time I fixed breakfast. His faced twisted in thought and I couldn't help but giggle which he took as a chance to attack my sides and tickle me, gaining access to the kitchen in the process. "Ha, I was right. Omelets, with ham and cheese." It was July 21, a week from the day after Syaoran's birthday and a week from the day I saw him. But it was also the day before my anniversary with Shatoa, I wonder if he remembered. We ate in silence and I could see he wanted to ask me what was wrong but respected that I wanted quiet. I couldn't help but notice something warning about him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**The next day**__****_

We were riding on that dreaded motorcycle, hoping that we would not tip over. No matter how much I begged, he had to take me on our anniversary date on this thing. Then it happened, I knew it would but I couldn't stop it. I heard a gunshot, felt Shatoa jerk, and then saw the blood slowly fall down the side of his head. Then, I heard a scream and realized it was my own. We fell with the bike, and were hit by an oncoming car. After that, everything was black.

_***Syaoran's POV***__****_

I was merely driving in my new car when I heard a gunshot and soon after heard a familiar scream, I had heard when I had been making preparations for my wedding a year ago. Then, too late, I saw a bike fall in front of the car and skidded to a stop but I had hit them. The man was obviously dead lying in his own blood but I couldn't see they're faces. So, I did the smart thing and called for help. When the paramedics arrived I saw the man's face as they turned him over to confirm he was dead and recognized him as Sakura's boyfriend. My heart raced and I knew who the woman must have been. As the EMS lifted her on a stretcher I heard my own voice, strained and foreign, "Sakura." I knew it was her but the Doctors said she'd be okay just unconscious for a while, I heard her whisper before falling deeper into unconsciousness, "I should have been able to prevent it. It should have been prevented."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**I know, I know my chapters are short for this story, that's because each chapter is supposed to be short. Please R&R, I could use some feedback. And if you have any suggestions you want to make, I won't mind just make it constructive and not rude or mean.**_

_**P.S. I'm going to try an update at least twice a month, I'm still dealing with College and just got over a huge writers block. I'll have the next chapter up in about two weeks. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital Visits

Lock the door.

_**Shatoa**_**: YOU KILLED ME OFF?******

_**Kurei**_**: Ummm...See what had happened was...******

_**Shatoa**_**: Bullshit. Kurei only owned me, until she killed me off. Now she owns nothing. CCS and its characters belong to the much more beautiful, talented and, imaginative ladies of CLAMP.******

_**Kurei**_**: Oh yeah. *waves two fingers in front of him* This is not the story you belong to.******

_**Shatoa**_**: (monotone)This is not the story I belong to.******

**Hospital visits.******

_***Syaoran's POV***__****_

The doctors were wrong. They said she would be awake the next day. She's been out for a week. At least I got in touch with her brother, it's too bad she was out when her father died and couldn't make to the funeral, but her magic has probably already told her what's happened. Someone is tapping. "Hey, kid. Go home and get some rest you have to take over your company tomorrow." I nodded at Touya and gave him a weak smile of sympathy and thanks. I gave Sakura one last look and left for fear I wouldn't see her again later if I didn't leave now.

_***Normal POV***__****_

Syaoran left the room and Touya stood over his sister and used his magic to reach her subconscious and talk to her. 'Sakura speak to me today.' He watched her subconscious shake her head. 'Why not?' She wouldn't answer, just sat in the corner crying silently as the sobs shook her shoulders. 'Sakura...Sakura...Kaijuu speak to me.' Sakura's subconscious lifted her head. _'Shatoa's dead, gone, now I'll never get to marry him.'_ Touya went to her and held her. 'I told you it wouldn't work out. You knew it was going to happen but you set yourself up for heartache. Why Sakura?' She wasn't sure but she pushed him from her mind after shaking her head. She couldn't understand how she could lose him. Lose him forever. It had been two days until they let Syaoran back into her room, she had woken up the day before and refused visitors. He walked in and looked at her.

_***Syaoran's POV***__****_

I walked into her room finally able to see her since she woke up. I put on a smile but I knew she couldn't see it. She looked really pale; I almost couldn't look at her. But I walked over to her anyway and stuck through it. "Hey Sa...Kinomoto-san." "Thank you, Li-san. I heard you saved my life, so I say thank you." That was it. That was all the acknowledgment I got. She didn't even look in my direction but her tone meant; after she was done I was dismissed. So, I slowly turned and began to walk away when I felt a tug on my jacket sleeve. I turned around and I saw Sakura's face with her eyes full of tears. The same eyes I saw once full of emotion and once so empty. I turned around and held her as she began crying on me. She was letting everything out and she needed it, she really needed it. After about 15 minutes her brother came into the room as the sobs continued to shake her entire body in my arms. He reached for her but as I tried to remove myself for him to comfort her, she wouldn't go. Instead, he walked back into the hall to make a call probably to tell his wife and their mother of the new developments. After about another twenty minutes she whispered, "Sorry for wetting your jacket", and slipped into sleep. And that was how I left her. 


	5. Chapter 5 Are We Friends Yet?

I need help the handle won't turn.

_**Kurei: **_**Ok so Shatoa is kind of peeved so he won't be my disclaimer dude and will forever no longer help in this story at all.****  
><em>Shatoa:<em>** I'm sorry I won't be mad. Just let me be here.  
><strong>Kurei: <strong>That's better now do the disclaimer.  
><strong>Shatoa: <strong>CCS does not belong to Kurei but if it did you better watch out 'cuz it would blow you away  
><strong>Kurei: <strong>You're learning, flattery will get you everything.

**Are we Friends Yet?**

Syaoran paced outside of Sakura's room wondering if he should go in. He heard her room door open and saw her step out with a nurse next to her. She was arguing, trying to be independent even in the hospital, it made him smile. She was always strong and until last night he didn't think anything could keep her from it but he knew now that nothing else would. Sakura spotted Syaoran and looked at the floor blushing, and simply gave him a nod. "Miss Kinomoto, please you can't walk out your room yet. You're not well enough yet." Sakura looked up once more determination in her eyes. "NOT WELL? NOT WELL? DO I LOOK UNWELL TO YOU. I'M FUCKING FINE, SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE. GET MY DOCTOR HERE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE I WANT TO GO HOME." Li smiled and stifled a laugh, "Kinomoto-san, I think what the nurse is saying is that, unless the doctor comes they have to classify you as unwell." He visibly cringed awaiting the same wrath the nurse had just received but instead got a quiet 'Oh' which he recognized as her mind's voice, although he didn't know how he recognized it. "I'm sorry nurse; you're doing your job. I should be more considerate." Syaoran raised an eyebrow at this but the nurse seemed to contemplate running in fear of her life. "So Li-san, is there something you need to speak to me about?" The question caught him off guard and he furrowed his brows. He nodded, "Yes, there was but after that show, I'm considering against it." She looked at him curiously but frowned when she saw the laughter in his eyes. "Syaoran Li, that is not very nice of you to toy with me. It's not very smart either." He swallowed, but like her frowned when he saw laughter reflect in her eyes. "I'd have to say touché miss Kinomoto, but let me point out you called me by my name." She blinked once, twice, and three times over. "Hoeee", she said in a whisper. She was confused, she hadn't meant to say his whole name, it was just a habit, from elementary years that kicked in. "Well Li-san, I'm sorry for that. I'll try not to do it again. She saw something flash in his eyes, regret maybe, it was gone too fast for her to tell. He smiled goodheartedly, "Well Kinomoto-san, my question was simple, is it a problem…no…are we friends yet?" Sakura literally jumped from the question and he cringed thinking again he had angered her. She looked at him curiously and smiled to hide the question in her eyes. "I'm not sure, Li-san. I'm sorry." Syaoran looked at her, her eyes seemed to better be watering up.

_***Syaoran's POV***_

She looked as if she would cry. I felt like I had done something wrong, as if I had hurt her in some way, worse than Shatoa's death did. That's when again I heard her mind's voice, which I believe to be an accident, speaking to her. 'Why do you not want to be his friend?' She sounded annoyed when she answered. "Because like me, you know the prophecy points to me and Li.' Now my only question is… What damned Prophecy?

**_Kurei: Hello ^_^_**

**_Syaoran: Im going to kill you…._**

**_Kurei: o_O Eep, What did I do?_**

**_Syaoran: She left me at the altar?_**

**_Kurei: Oh you caught up? ^^;; Umm before Syaoran kills me. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and answer some questions._**

**_Sxs-Leaving him at the altar doesn't make her a b*tch its makes her a rebel. She was in love with someone else and against an arranged marriage. As for Shatoa being a bad guy, he may just be. Just because someone dies doesn't mean they're gone, this is fiction. As for magic, well I never said there wouldn't be magic._**

**_HumbleBlossom-Whether or not she stays mad,or gets angrier, well you'll have to keep reading wont you? XD_**

**_Kurei: Oops gotta go, crazy magic boy trying to kill me. Till next time. Ja ne!_**


End file.
